


Regret Me Not

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Community: lifein1973, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Gene has conflicted feelings about Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Friday Drabble Challenge #370 on lifein1973. The prompt was reflect and this was originally posted [here](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2743728.html?thread=31861424#t31861424).

Gene Hunt didn't go in for self-reflection. He did his best work in the moment and afterwards he went home and forgot about it. Mostly.

 

Policing was one thing. Who he had in his own bed was another.

 

Hunched over the desk, he turned the whisky glass between finger and thumb. Round, and round, and round.

 

Close by, the ashtray was overflowing.

 

Sam's eyes had overflowed, with gratitude and then tears. It made Gene sick to think of it, but think he did.

 

Why had he done it? He couldn't say.

 

Worse: he wasn't sure it would never happen again.


End file.
